No Way! Series
by Yozoro-Kitsune
Summary: Just some random things that come to my mind while playing Pokemon. Expect a lot of the characters to show up in them, and sometimes OCs of mine, too.
1. Ice Water?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, you'd all love Flint. TRUST ME, YOU WOULD.

:D

Adee: New disclaimer!

Flint: I love it.

Adee: Me too. I have a feeling Eden's gonna like it, too.

Flint: ...college professor practice?

Adee: Damn straight. 8D

Flint: She's gonna eat you.

Adee: 3 -listening to "Paralyzer"

Author: Yozoro-Kitsune (I got a name change!)

Theme: Not one that matches the ones I have... D:

Rating: PG. Silly Shippo. :B

Pairing: There isn't one. 3

Music: 'Bubble Pop Electric" by Gwen Stefani (am I the only one who likes this song?)

Warnings: Randomness, it's what I'm known for.

Inspired by: How I like my water. :3

Started: 26-3-2008 (Mar 26, 2008)

Key-

"speech" quote or actual speech

_'speech'_ thoughts

speech telepathy

_Italics_ and no ' the letters

_**Boldeditalics **_severe emphasis

**Bold **sound effects

_**No Way! I**__**ce and Water?**_

In the lounge room of the Sinnoh Elite building, one can wonder about many a thing. It's quiet, so you'll always have a place to stop and think.

Which was exactly what Shippo was doing.

Shippo frowned. She had been contemplating this subject for ages. How could there be Ice/Water type pokemon? It didn't make sense.

Flint happened to notice her brooding. "What's up, Shi?"

"Nothing, really," she lied. "Thinking, that's all."

The fire elitist took the bait anyway. "Oh, okay. Well, if you wanna talk about whatever you're so deep in thought about--"

Shippo cut him off. "Ice and Water types."

"What about them?"

"Well, how can a pokemon be both types if ice is water anyway?"

Flint gawked at the Kanto Champion, who stared back, expecting an answer.

"I... I truthfully don't know," he said finally, choosing not to ask the question he deemed stupid.

Shippo rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you..." She stood, brushed her snow white cape out, and walked out of the room, the black river that was her hair trailing behind her.

Aaron walked past her on his way in. "Hey, Shi-san!"

"Hello, Aaron."

The green-haired bug trainer flopped down on a couch. "What'd you do to anger her, now?"

Flint sighed, figuring he'd get blamed someway. "I didn't do anything. She asked me a question and my answer wasn't good enough." He lazily picked at one of his flip-flops.

"Oh? What was her question?"

"How can a pokemon be of the Ice-type and the Water-type if ice is a form of water?"

Aaron gawked at Flint, much like Flint had Shippo. "That woman thinks too much."

"You're telling me?"

--

Completed 26-3-2008 (Mar 26, 2008)

Oh, no... Not descriptive enough...

Oh, well. Stupid 'g' key always wants to fall between my 'll's and whatnot. D

Done in one day. I'm so proud. ;-;


	2. Flaming What Exactly?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, you'd all love Flint. TRUST ME, YOU WOULD.

:D

Adee: You know what's weird?

Volkner: No. Do I care?

Adee: In "Orion 78," it sounds like they're saying "Adee-chi" in the background.

Volkner: ...you're hearing things.

Adee Where'd Flint go? I love him more than you. D

Author: Yozoro-Kitsune

Theme: Not one that matches the ones I have... D:

Rating: PG. :B

Pairing: There isn't one. 3

Music: "Saints Go Marching" by The Saint. I think...

Warnings: Randomness, it's what I'm known for.

Inspired by: Having Itsuki (my Blastoise) get burned. WTHeck?

Started: 27-3-2008 (Mar 27, 2008)

Key-

"speech" quote or actual speech

_'speech'_ thoughts

speech telepathy

_Italics_ and no ' the letters

_**Boldeditalics **_severe emphasis

**Bold **sound effects

_**No Way! Burning Water?**_

Adechi put her GBA down in disgust. There was no way that just happened.

"What's wrong, Ade-chan?" Riley asked gently.

"I got burned." the brunette answered, lips pursing.

He chuckled. "Well, you are battling Blaine. You had to expect that..."

Adechi frowned. "Uh, yeah, Ri. But... I was using a _Water_ type."

Riley looked at her funny. "Now there's an oddity."

She threw up her arms. "How can you do that?"

"I honestly don't know."

Byron walked into the room. "Hello, children! How are we to--"

"Burning water types!!" Adechi cried, exasperated.

It was Byron's turn to look at the aspiring Gym Leader weird. "Excuse me?"

Her face turned sad. I'm sick and tired of video games defying physics!" She began to cry.

"Oh, no! Ade-chan, please don't cry!" Riley scooped the sobbing girl into his embrace, hugging her close.

The Canalave Gym Leader scratched his head. "And I thought my _son_ had too much free time..."

--

Completed: 27-3-2008 (Mar 27, 2008)

In one day, and one sitting! I think these blurbs and thoughts rock, don't you?

Talk about a great way to relieve all my stress... It's fun to tell people about my thoughts while playing the greatest RPG ever.

That actually happened to me in two situations. The one described here in LeafGreen and against Flint using my Totodile. (that I got from said LeafGreen)

Adechi, to set things straight, can't be called an OC because... well... she's me. My new nickname being put to great use. Whoot!

I'm sooo making this a series. Even if people don't read. I need fics to write for my biggest fan... Moi!


	3. Stars and Stripes?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, you'd all love Flint. TRUST ME, YOU WOULD.

:D

Adee: Buck gets his own little spin-off series! xD

Buck: Is it cuz you love me?

Adee: You know it! :D

Buck: All right! :D

Author: Yozoro-Kitsune

Theme: OMNOMNOM.

Rating: PG, lol

Pairing: RAWR. There is none.

Music: "Hare Hare Yukai" by Hirano Aya. Idk why.

Warnings: TALK ABOUT HAIR. Well, more like an argument. :L

Inspired by: J-Chan

Started: 27-6-2008 (June 27, 2008)

Key-

"speech" quote or actual speech

_'speech'_ thoughts

speech telepathy

_Italics_ and no ' emphasis/

_**Boldeditalics **_ severe emphasis

**Bold ** sound effects

_**No Way! Stars and Stripes?**_

All was calm in the Fight Area. It was beautiful sunny, and--

"Hey, Buck?"

Wait! I'm not done describing things--! Ah, forget about it...

The red-haired denizen of the Survival Area turned to see the champion, Yozoro, "wandering" behind him. "What is it, Yozoro?"

"I was thinking, y'know? About your hair."

Buck froze. "Uh, why?"

Yozoro narrowly missed bumping into her friend. "'Cause... You got that orangey-yellow stripe going down the middle, and I thought you might have some stars nearby."

The boy flushed. "And what in the world would possess you into thinking that?!"

"The American flag."

"The Amer-- I can't believe you!" Much unlike Flint, who was mostly unperturbed, Buck was very quick to get angry or annoyed. "Why, in all the things you could think about, did you just _**have**_ to pick my hair?!"

Yozoro jumped slightly, before getting angry herself. "Hey! I can't help it if your hair colors are intriguing! Just ask Adee; you know she'd be able to fix it for you!!"

"You don't know anything, Yozoro! What business is it of yours?"

The brunette glared, realizing her friend had a really good point. What business _was_ it of hers?

She backed off. "Never mind, then. Forget I even asked."

The older of the pair walked off, doing exactly what the champ said to do. The younger followed.

Again and annoyed, Buck whirled around, but this time Yozoro did walk into him and sent them both crashing down into a fountain at the entrance to the Battle Tower.

People near the fountain had mixed reactions. First it was humor, then shock and shame when they saw they were laughing at their own unfortunate champion.

One girl dared to remark, "Aww! They make the cutest couple!!"

Safe to say, due to Buck, we'd never see that girl again. To his day, Yozoro still asks Buck where that girl went, and he just shrugs and asks her if it's any of her business.

Knowing better, the brunette always backs down.

--

Completed: 27-6-2008 (June 27, 2008)

Wow. Again done in one sitting. xD

I like writing Buck. I always make his personality a mixture of mine and Liros'. I'm easily angered and annoyed, and Liros has a sharp tongue when she wants one.

x3

One down, two more to go. If you don't like Bakkun, maybe you should review and leave me some ideas, yeah?

As always, reviews are loved; flames will be used to keep Bakkun and I warm when it's cold here in Yozo's beach house.

Yeah, I'm done this time. xD


	4. Super bowl Commercials?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, you'd all love Flint. TRUST ME, YOU WOULD. I don't own Shippo's name. owo

:D

I don't know. I know it's too early to be wishing for football, but I was up late one night, and I guess I miss the fall already.

Author: Yozoro-Kitsune

Rating: PG.

Music: "Going to Lunatea" by KLONOA PROJECT

Inspired by: **ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBAAAAAAALLLLL?!!**

Started: 24-07-2009 (Jul 24, 2009)

Key-

"speech": quote or actual speech

_Italics:_ thought

**Bold:** emphasis

_**No Way! Commercials are Better than the Super Bowl?**_

Buck found himself in front of the television in the Battleground one breezy, winter, Sunday morning. His eyes were practically glued to it, and he only looked away to check the digital clock, whose bright red number read 10:24. The Flaffs were playing the Hounds of Doom, and the score was all tied up. Not that he cared.

No, he wanted to see the commercials, like many viewers on Super Bowl Sunday. They were better than the game, in his opinion.

"Buck!" Volkner hissed. "Move your fat head." Whether or not the order was heard was irrelevent.

And, indeed, it went in one ear and out the other. It didn't even bounce around, it just... poofed away.

Flint sat at Volkner's table, leaning his chair back on two legs so he could see. "You're better off moving, Volk; kid can't hear us." To demonstrate, he leaned forward so his head was over his younger brother's right shoulder. "**HEY, BUCK!!!!"**

The sound echoed through the room. Buck didn't move. At all.

Volkner was amazed. "You think they'll be able to get kids to do that at school?"

The older redhead shrugged non-chalantly. "He probably does it already. He's got a B- average."

"Adee's got all As. Seriously, she needs to get a life."

The mentioned, back at home in Sunyshore, sneezed.

Shippo came in the room from the kitchen, balancing several plates full of breakfast food in her arms. "All right~ Food's ready!"

"Oh, boy!" Flint rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Volkner just nodded.

Still, Buck didn't acknowledge anything. He just stared at the television.

"He's gonna need glasses," Shippo commented as she set a plate down in front of Flint. The fire elitist was eating before the plate hit the table.

Volkner smirked. "Wave a plate under his nose. That'll wake him up."

Shippo's family was made up of gourmet cooks. It was a well known fact that Buck and Flint's family loved her cooking. "I should." And she resolved to do so. She sat down next to the younger redhead, and held a plate directly in front of him. He moved ever so slightly, but his eyes were still glued. "Buck~ Breakfast is ready~"

Finally, he blinked. "Huh? Wah?"

Flint stopped eating and looked slightly offended. "Why does the mention of food snap him out of that stupor?"

"Oh!" Buck said, noticing the food in front of him. "Breakfast!" He took the plate and fork from Shippo, and began chowing.

The Champion smiled. "Feminine wiles, Flint."

Volkner's smirk widened. "Either that, or Flint's family is full of gluttons."

Flint clutched at his heart in mock pain.

---

Completed: 24-07-2009 (Jul 24, 2009)

I don't really like how it came out, but I'm too lazy to re-write it, lol. I hope you liked it, and the review button's bigger now. Review, or I'll make the Buck Arc longer. -cackles evily-


End file.
